The Bandana Pirates of the North Blue
=The Bandana Pirates= Introduction The Bandana Pirates are a small crew and consist of 9 people. The captain is Aura Shooter April, a former government official. Each member of the crew is talented in their own ways. They are family, no matter how much they get on eachother's nerves. They are loyal to eachother and would die for eachother. They are known for wearing bandanas. Jolly Roger Their flag is a skull wearing a red bandana with an orange flame on it. Jack came up with the idea while April was exploring on Nimbasa Island. After the NR52 Arc, they added the skull onto their bandanas. Crew Member's Aura Shooter April- Captain Jack Solo- First Mate/Swordsman Bear- Shipwright (He has a shipwright motto:"If it's broken, what the heck? I'll fix 'er up!") Jessie- Navigator Austin Bone- Cook Spike- Sniper T-Bone- Doctor Melody Day- Musician Shadow- Assasin Crew Strength Each crew member has their own unique way of fighting. April ate the "Aura-Aura no mi", which allows her to shoot aura out of her hands. Jack uses Nitoryuu, the two swords style. Bear uses his huge fists and immense strength. Jessie uses her "Bracelet of many weapons". Austin uses his legs and cooking supplies.(Mostly cooking supplies.) Spike uses his incredibly fast speed and his special "Spike Sword". T-Bone uses posinous medicine grenades and has a needle gun, that shoots out medical shots that contains poison. Melody ate the "Sing-Sing fruit", which allows her to put enemies to sleep for a long time. Shadow uses his assasin skills. Bounties The Bandana Pirates are also known for their high bounties. Wanted Alive Aura Shooter April: 430,000,000 beli Wanted Dead or Alive Jack "The Slicer" Solo:210,000,000 beli Bear:90,000,000 beli Jessie:20,000,000 beli Austin Bone: 120,000,000 beli Spike:86,000,000 beli T-Bone-88,000,000 beli Melody Day-65,000,000 beli Sahdow the Assasin: 160,000,000 Relationships Amongst the Crew All of the Bandanas are very close to eachother. They've been by eachother,through all the heartache and the pain. They know that they will stand by eachother, no matter what. April made all of the bandanas for her crew, to tell eachother that they will always be friends, and family, forever. Although they all seem very close, two of them are closer. The captain, April, has the closest bond with Jack, because he was the first person to join her crew and he was the first person to earn his bandana. Another close pair is Jessie and April. Jessie was the first girl to join the crew and April was excited about that. They've shared their secrets with one another, for a very long time. All of the guys get along pretty well, except for Jack and Shadow. They always bug eachother. Sometimes they fight over the most stupid things, such as who gets what for dinner, or whose wanted poster looks better. Alltogether, they are all friends, even if Jack annoys Shadow, or Shadow annoys Jack. Dreams Everyone on the crew has a specific dream. They are all based on something that happened in the past,or a promise, or to do something or find something or someone. April's dream is to obtain the "One Piece" and meet up with her father someday. Jack's dream is to be the greatest Nitoryuu user in the world and he wants to find his lost friend. Bear's dream is to build the greatest ship in the world. Jessie's dream is to find the map of the world. Austin's dream is to be the best cook in the world. Spike's dream is to pull the greatest prank ever. T-Bone's dream is to be the best doctor in the world and to find his mother, who went missing at sea. Melody's dream is to find her purpose in this world. Shadow's dream is to become the greatest assasin in the world. Allies and Travelling Companions The Bandanas have been to many different islands and have met many different people. But, they have picked up friendship with a couple of people they have met. Sono- a young man from Nimbasa Island who was in the shadow of the evil King Jed. Rian & Woody- A young girl and her pet that traveled with the Bandanas to get to their homeland, Fachina. Ash- A young man that traveled with them to the Katina Outpost, where his father was being held prisoner. Angela- April's childhood friend that needed help because their homeland was being attacked. Kyle&Nate- Jack's pals that traveled with them to find their homeland and stop the evil Don Vector. Princess Hope- She needed the Bandanas to stop Dr. F from destroying her kindom. They have met very few caring people that would not kill them, so it was hard to make new friends. Actions The Bandana Pirates have been known for doing dangerous and terrible stuff to the government and other places. One of the most known events was when they killed 3 Celestial Dragons and Admiral Akainu. Another was when they destroyed a new agency, NR52, to get back Shadow. Plus, they broke into one of the famous military outposts, Katina Outpost, to save Ash's father. They have also been known for killing the world-famous Don Vector and King Jed. Appearances The crew does not only have a unique way of fighting, but a unique way of looking as well! Soon after they earned their wanted posters, they decided to throw out the clothes they wore in it.The only person not to throw theirs out was Jack. Now, they wear different clothes. April has long brown hair, a white and red t-shirt,a red haramaki sash, and black,ripped pants tucked inside black boots. She has a red bandana wrapped around her head. Jack has spiky black hair, a red-collared shirt,a black tie, black pants and black boots. He has a black bandana wrapped around his wrist. Bear has brown hair and a beard, has a green-brown shirt under overalls, and brown shoes. He has a brown bandana wrapped around his leg. Jessie has long, blue hair, with glasses, a light green t-shirt, and a white skirt with white shoes. She has a blue bandana wrapped around her hand. Austin has silver spiky hair, a blue-collared shirt,black pants, and black shoes. He has a silver bandana wrapped around his right arm. Spike has crazy green hair, a green-flame jacket, with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and green shoes. He has a green bandana wrapped around his left arm. T-Bone has brown hair, glasses, a white shirt that says "Doc" on it, black pants, and white shoes. He has a white bandana wrapped around his wrist. Melody has blonde hair, and a yellow dress, with white shoes. She has a yellow bandana wrapped around her neck. Shadow has black hair, with a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, black pants, and purple shoes. He has a purple bandna wrapped around his hand. Locations Visited *Nimbasa Island *Fachina *Katina Outpost *Sun Kingdom *NR52 Building *Marineford *Rockrew Island *Moonlight Island *Scrapyard Bay *Walrus Cove *Misty Peak *Rumble Volcano Island *Star Island *Sandy Share Island *Dark Moon Isalnd *Jungle Falls *Beach Zone *Sawseed Island *Lost Cave of Iris Isalnd SHIP The Bandana Pirates' ship is called the Lucky Frog. ''April came up with this idea because she thought the ship was lucky. When Spike joined, he said it shold've been called ''Retardo Frog because to him, it looked stupid. The figurehead is a frog with a small crown, but it later changed into a bandana because Bear fixed it up. The crew sleeps in somewhat odd places. April has a normal place, which is in her captain's quarters. Jack sleeps on a hammock, by a small plant. Bear sleeps on the floor. Jessie sleeps in the women's quarters, along with Melody. Austin sleeps on the kitchen table. Spike sleeps on the figurehead. T-Bone sleeps in his doctor's office. Shadow sleeps in the crow's nest to keep watch for enimies. Unfortunately, no one sleeps in the men's quarters. The ship has been through a lot and it would've fallen apart because of these adventures. But, every so often, Bear upgrades it, such as adding new weapons, new features,etc. The first upgrade Bear made was when the Marines blew the figurehead off. Shortly after, he added a cannon in the bandana of the frog and he made the anchor the frog's tounge. GALLERY asa.png|Aura Shooter April jtss.png|Jack "The Slicer" Solo bear.png|Bear (When he was younger and skinnier) jessie.png|Jessie austin Bone.png|Austin Bone spiike.png|Spike tb.png|T-Bone md.png|Melody Day shadow ta.png|Sahdow The Assasin Category:Zoroman678 Category:Pirate Crews